Whitney (S11 TCC)
Biography Season 11 (11.3) * 23 years old from Texas. 4th time trying out, and every time have made it to finals, which is an accomplishment. Was a Cowboys intern in 2014, and seeing DCC pre-game dance every game was what motivated her. Hasn’t been on dance team this past year, so trying to her maintain body. If your dreams aren’t big/scary, they need to be bigger, so hopefully will be selected. Confessionals Total: 13 Season 11: 8 (T13 most) Season 12: 5 Season 11 (11.3) * Hard work being a DCC because the style is particular and I have to adapt * Biography * called into office They invested their time in me, so I get a chance to talk to them. in It’s like you get to go and see what they’re really thinking, and get to have a conversation with them. * office visit Going to practice as much as I can, spend time with veterans, make sure I'm being as flirty/sassy as I can. (11.4) * Never know what day could be a cut night. Unfortunately, they have to make hard decisions like that. So even though we’re not DCC, we must perform, behave, and act like them so they can see us being on the team in the uniform. * A lot to put in your head to fix all at once, but the ending goal, is our dreams, to be a DCC, and it’s all worth it in the end. * office visit Want to be a DCC so just got to keep working hard and showing them I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make the team. * cut They didn’t see me being a DCC. Sucks seeing your dreams coming into your vision. Doesn’t feel real. Want to be here, but this isn’t it. I don’t know how to feel. Season 12 (12.1) * I definitely came back because this is my dream. I don’t have a problem working hard for what I want. I want to make it as far as I did last year and then some. Flashback I can see myself in a DCC uniform, so I want the judges to be able to see how much I’ve improved since last year. * I am having a birthday dinner with my parents, but sadly I won’t have cake. It’s my birthday, but tomorrow are auditions, so it’s crunch time. (12.2) * I’m blessed to be at semi-finals. I hope to prove to Judy and Kelli than I can make the squad. * she messes up on the routine for the judges In the four years that I’ve done this round, I’ve never messed up on the routine. This year I did mess up on the routine, but I feel like my performance level has gotten better, and I hope they notice that. * name left to call I’m pretty sure me being here for a 5th year shows the judges how hard I’ve worked to be here, and how bad I want to be a DCC. Commentary Season 11 (11.3) * “Whitney, your eyes look so… are you in?” – K opening meeting * In the solo you had sass/fire, a new Whitney we hadn’t see for a couple of years. Bring that Whitney in here. – K * Whitney’s got really long limbs and legs, and right now she’s a little soft, a little fluid. – MR * “Whitney concerns me.” – K * or no’s “Umm… I find you really hot and cold. You had some nice, long, stretched moments, and then you had some tiny, itty, bitty shoulders, just and then some looks of disinterest. So, because of being inconsistent, I’d say ‘no’ right now.” – K * of show commentary Whitney needs to be fun to watch. It could be she’s not an entertainer. – K (11.4) * “Whitney just doesn’t appear to be having fun, which makes her not fun to watch.” – K * You’re so tall and long, and it’s beautiful. You have to have that punch and power, especially when I’m watching Holly next to you. Have to get on her level. – Michelle Keys Season 12 (12.1) * I had a yes. – Charlotte/ She made it to training camp last year. She was the first to be released. – K/ I gave her a yes for today. – J/ It’s interesting, because when we released her, I didn’t give her an ‘I think you should try out’ talk/ No, you didn’t. – J/ I gave her a ‘it didn’t seem to be a fit’ talk. – K * of episode confessional Whitney won’t make this team if she’s the same Whitney she was last year and the years before. – K (12.2) * judging 5th year she’s tried out. She made it into training camp last year. – K/ If it’s your 5th time, you should come in polished, and I felt like she was okay. Not amazing. – Ramos/ Felt like she looked worse that she did in training camp. – MR * judging resuming after interlude If there are two that are close, and one of them is really bringing it, and the other’s on her 5th time, and they’re on the same level, then let’s give the girl that’s on her first try/ I agree, Randy – Brenda/ Maybe this round isn’t the round to decide that. She deserves next week. Let’s see her against the veterans/ If she gets past today, I think that’s a next round thing. We know what she’s capable of, or not. Somebody else might have more potential. – K * after she isn’t invited to finals I told Whitney, last year that I really didn’t think she was a fit. I want for her to warm up, but there is something to me about Whitney that is withdrawn and a little robotic. After 5 years, I would tell Whitney to pursue something might suit her gifts better. – K Office Visits Season 11 (11.3) * of episode, 2nd of 3 called in K says tonight she was hot and cold, and thinks when she’s off is when she’s thinking. J says it’s coming across like a blank look. Whitney says she thought she was killing it, but guesses not, it’s not translating. Trying to choreograph her facials. J says that may not be working for her, and to just feel it in the moment. K thinks she sometimes looks disinterested. Whitney says she is not disinterested. J says she sees personality now, but not out there. They say she isn’t having fun as performer, and it needs to come naturally. They end it, and she thanks them for calling her in for feedback. (11.4) * of episode, 3rd of 3 called in K says it’s her fourth year. She wasn’t top 36 at audition, and they don’t think she’s changed much since auditions. Whitney says she's working hard. K agrees, and wished hard work always meant you achieved your dreams. Doesn’t think this is the right team for her. Whitney says it wouldn’t be a mistake if they kept her, and they wouldn’t regret it. She knows she could be a great DCC. break K says it isn’t just her assessment, but also that of the judges – that she’s not top 36 this year. Whitney says you want someone like me on your team and gives a big grin. K queries J, who says she has nothing more to add. K says they don’t need to see any more, and TGBYLN. thanks them and leaves. J says to K “don’t look at me like I have words of wisdom.” K says you didn’t have one word. K+J agree Whitney made them uncomfortable. End of Journey Season 11 (11.4) * First TCC cut from Training Camp (1st out of 10 cuts) Season 12 (12.2) * Not invited to finals Other Season 11 (11.2) * Shown being invited to Training Camp Season 12 (12.1) * Says her tryout outfit cost about $80 * Shown when Kelli mentions five returning TCC’s in her speech to the candidates * Introduces herself to judges (“A gift I’ve given myself today is a start to chasing my dreams”) after Anthony Ramos mentioned one of his favorite parts being seeing the girls come back from last season. (12.2) * Shown messing up the choreography when performing for the judges Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Semifinalists